Snowman Meet Iceman
by Nissan Hoshi
Summary: A snowy day in Konoha brings out our favorite icecube shinobi. With some snowball fights and a snowman anything can happen between Sasuke and Sakura. SasuSaku Oneshot


It just snowed here so I thought a snowy fanfiction would fit. I don't own any of the characters.

Enjoy.

* * *

Snow had completely covered Konoha. Everywhere it was white and icy. Most of the younger residents enjoyed it; having snowball fights and making snow angels. The younger ones who were not yet ninja pretended to be on secret missions, mock fighting in the snow. The older residents hated it. The cold made them weary and the snow made it difficult to work. Some of the shinobi were assigned the task of shoveling walkways and such adding to the list of things they hated about the snow. Though not all the shinobi minded. The rookie nine and Team Gai were off duty for a while and enjoyed their time. One of them, Sakura, was at Team 7's training area. She wasn't training, instead she was building a snowman. She was making it about her height which required a lot of snow. She was rolling up the head when she heard foot steps in the snow coming toward her. She looked up and saw a freezing Uchiha coming her way.

He was dressed in a winter jacket, long pants and gloves. He also had a navy blue scarf hanging around his neck. "Hi Sasuke," she greeted. He nodded to her and she sighed. "What brings you here?"

"I was going to train, but I see the training ground is already being used," he sounded annoyed.

"Oops sorry. Well you're more than welcome to help me finish this guy if you want," she gestured to half finished snowman.

"I don't want," he stuck his hands in his pockets and puffs of steam could be seen as he breathed out.

"Fine just stand there and freeze your smug ass off then." Sakura placed the head on top of the middle sphere and made sure it didn't move. She took a kunai out of her pocket and stuck it in the middle of the head so the point was out then put two shuriken for the eyes. She turned to the man next to her for a second. "What should I use for the mouth?"

Sasuke only stared at her. She frowned then an idea came to her. She smiled lightly and walked up to him. He looked confused as she took the edge of his scarf in her hand. "Hey Sasuke? Can I ask a favor?"

"Hm?" Surprising him she ripped the scarf off his neck and hopped back to the snowman.

"Can I borrow this?" Too late though she already had it around the snowman's neck and was fixing it so it covered part of the face so a mouth was unnecessary.

"Why couldn't you use your own scarf?" Sasuke asked.

"Mine? Come on. Why would a snow_man_ have a pink scarf?" she asked turning to him.

'He wants to feel pretty,' he thought to himself. Sakura stood back examining her creation. "Something's missing," she mumbled. Not really paying attention she jumped when Sasuke touched her head. "Sasuke? What-" she stopped speaking while he fumbled with her headband. He took it out of her hair and tied it around the snowman's large head. "There now it's finished." Sasuke stuck his hands back in his pockets.

"It looks good." Sakura beamed.

While they stood there it began to snow lightly. Sasuke looked to the sky where the frozen flakes were falling from. So mesmerized by the specks of white he didn't notice Sakura moving away from him. He only bounced back into reality after something cold hit the back of his head. He spazzed slightly and pulled out a kunai. He looked around and saw nothing, but heard a giggle from behind a tree.

"The great Uchiha's senses are dulling."

Sighing Sasuke put the kunai away and stepped toward the tree. "Sakura... What are you doing?" He looked behind the tree and saw no one. Thinking the obvious he looked up only to come face to face with a lump of snow. There was more giggling and Sasuke groaned while wiping off his face.

"Sakura-" he said threateningly and avoided another snowball. "That's it." He jumped up into the tree after her only to let her jump to another tree.

"You can't catch me, Sasuke." She jumped down and started running. She paused a moment to make a snowball as he jumped down. She threw it and missed. She began running again only to have him catch up. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. As he did this she tripped him and they fell together.

They landed in a pile of snow with him laying under her. Sakura propped herself up on her arms and looked down at him. His dark eyes scanned her face. "You ok?" she finally asked as she dusted some snow from his face.

"Hn." Sasuke sighed. She smirked at his simple response. After a second he said something. "Sakura..."

"Hm?" She looked confused until something smacked her in the head.

"Caught you," was all he said as he shook snow off his hand. She wiped the snow off her head while he smirked.

"Sasuke! You cheat!"

"Sakura, can you get off me for a minute?" She jumped up quickly. Sasuke sat up as well and brushed snow off himself.

"Why's it so cold all of a sudden?" Sakura said holding herself.

"You are sitting in snow," Sasuke mumbled. Sakura was about to stand when she got pulled back down onto the lap of the Uchiha. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. She immediately warmed and stared up at him.

"Sasuke?"

"Are you still cold?" She shook her head. "Good." The snow still flurried down on them. One landed on Sakura's forehead and Sasuke covered it with his lips. The pinkette in his arms blushed more and leaned back on him.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Can we go inside? It's cold and wet out here." Sasuke smirked and stood pulling her up with him. "Let's go get some hot chocolate."

"I don't like sweets."

"Then have hot water." Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and directed her toward a shop.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review. Happy New Year! (almost) Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes


End file.
